Lord MiddleEarth
by Q-Zar
Summary: During ancient times, a Brotherhood that didn't trust Sauron created 5 secret rings, with the power to summon a supernatural being. As Sauron's spirit awakens, it is time to gather the rings and fight for Middle-Earth.


_Well in the series I-get-a-stupid-idea-and-decide-to-write-a-fanfic-about-it, I present you with my latest creation ^_^;_

_Basically it started from the comment that, in the movie The Lord Of The Rings - The Fellowship Of The Ring, you have a specific number of rings : 1 (the One Ring of Sauron), 3 (the Elves), 7 (the Dwarfs - not Snowhite's ones :p) and 9 (Men). I thought "hey, you have uneven numbers, but "5" is missing !". So basically this is to fill up that spot, the 5 missing rings. I thought for a long time (about half a second) what had five rings. Well sorry for you, but I remembered the cartoon Captain Planet ^_^;;; _

_So this story tells the tale of 5 magic rings, which have the power to summon a being, in order to defeat Sauron. Although it started out as a joke, I now want to try and make a heroic fantasy of it, with fun parts as well as serious. It's based partly on The Fellowship Of The Ring, but the story happens while Frodo is on his own quest, simply in another part of Middle-Earth._

_I am a big fan of the movie, so if I sometimes seem to make fun of it, don't get pissed, it's just for fun ;)_

_So anyway, read on and discover the prologue :)_

_***********************************************************************************************_

It began with the forging of the Great Rings.  
Three were given to the Elves : immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.  
Seven to the Dwarf-lords : great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.  
And nine…nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power.  
For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. 

But they were all of them deceived.  
For another ring was made.  
In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring…to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice…and his will to dominate all life…

One ring to rule them all…

However, not all beings trusted Sauron.   
A secret brotherhood was formed, composed of Elves, Dwarfs and Men. Beings who decided to put aside their differences to work for the preservation of Middle-Earth and all things living.  
Using their most powerful magic, they created five rings, inspiring them with all that was good in the world.  
By combining them, a powerful being would come to life; a representation of all of Middle-Earth's qualities.  
Each ring was given to a member of the Brotherhood. Altough each ring possessed power, only with the five of them working together would their true power be shown.

Years passed and the influence of the Great Rings started to show. Sauron began to attack and invade all the free countries of Middle-Earth.   
It was time for the Brotherhood to come together again.  
All were summoned to battle against Sauron, but…one of them was captured on his journey. He fell in an ambush of Orcs, who slaid him and his companions. His ring was taken by one of the Orcs, never to be seen again.  
The remaining four Brothers tried to defeat Sauron, but in vain. Without the complete Brotherhood their power was not great enough, and all were defeated, their rings left on the battlefield, to be forgotten for ages.

Isildùr eventually defeated Sauron at the batlle of Mordor, and took the One Ring instead of destroying it. By doing so, Sauron's spirit was able to survive, gathering strength for his revenge.  
Now, millenia later, Sauron's spirit is powerful enough to claim back his Ring. Hearing it's master's voice, the One Ring awakens to return to him, and Middle-Earth is at peril again.

But…other rings have heard Sauron's voice…  
The five rings of the Brotherhood have also awaken from their slumber, seeking a worthy Bearer who will stand and fight for the sake of Middle-Earth, hoping to be reunited, to summon the all-powerful being :

**{~*~ LORD MIDDLE-EARTH ~*~} **

***********************************************************************************************

_So, this is it, the prologue to "Lord Middle-Earth". I copied the intro directly from the speech of the movie, and then tried to continue it in the same style. I hope you didn't shoot yourself while reading this, hope you'll want to see the rest (as I'm watching my Extended DVD-Version of "LOTR- The Fellowship Of The Ring" over and over again, I should stay inspired :p), ... Well this part being so short I really hope not :ppp_

_In short I just hope you didn't think it sucked and didn't mind errors in my English language (being French speaking and all :p)_


End file.
